Some estimates indicate that fifty-six million (56,000,000) workers in the U.S. do not have a traditional banking relationship. But these “unbanked” individuals nevertheless need to function in a society heavily dependent on efficient financial transactions. This is becoming increasingly difficult to accomplish using cash as the medium of monetary exchange. Hence, systems and methods are needed that allow unbanked individuals to complete financial transactions more efficiently.